Centrifugally-operated apparatus have found wide use in braking assemblies, clutches and the like. Centrifugally-operated apparatus are often used, for example, in safety equipment designed to arrest or limit the rate of fall of a person or object. Such safety equipment may include e.g. lifelines, self-retracting lifelines, fall arrestors, fall limiters, descenders, and the like.